Revenge is sweet
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: Zuko during the events of the promise learns the hard way not to give a member of the Southern water tribe cause for revenge. After all Suki was supposed to be Sokka's girl. Read as a master strangest gets his masterful revenge on the Fire Lord.
1. Betrayed

Revenge is sweet

Chapter one: Betrayed.

Sokka smiled as he looked at the Fire Nation palace, it was time for him to see his sweet Suki after six months of being apart. It had been about a year since the Hundred Year War ended. And the Harmony Restoration Movement was stirring up trouble in the Fire Nation Colonies.

As Sokka walked into the grand building he noticed it had finally been fully repaired. The palace was damaged during the Agni Kai that Fire Lord Zuko fought with his sister Azula. Sokka waved to a guard as he made his way to the throne room when he heard the scream.

"Suki you're still so fucking tight." Zuko's yell echo's throughout the hallway.

Sokka's blood froze as he hears one of his best friends yell this and the young man breaks into a run.

"You're so big Zuko harder, fuck me harder." Sokka hears the voice of the woman he loves yell in pleasure, as he finally reached the door to the throne room.

"Fuck the Bitch harder Zuko." Sokka heard the voice of Mai just before he kicks the door open.

"What the fuck I said I do not…Sokka?" Zuko asks as he sees Sokka standing in the doorway. As for the poor door it was now on the other side of the room laying in splinters.

Sokka stared in horror at the site in front of him. Suki the woman he was in love with was sitting naked in the lap of one of his best friends. Sokka was glad that Zuko's girlfriend Mai, who was also naked, was blocking the view of Suki being penetrated by Zuko. Sokka was also secretly disappointed that all he could see of the two girl's nude young bodies was Mai's pale peach shaped ass, since Mai shot up to cover Suki and herself with her body.

"Zuko, I challenge you to an Agni Duel to the Third, one week from today at the grand arena. At **Noon**. Do you except or do you still have no honor?" Sokka says with a deadly yet calm edge to his voice.

An Agni Duel is a match between a fire bender and a nonbender. The nonbender wins if they draw blood from the fire bender from cutting the skin with a weapon. The advantage goes to the fire bender if they have weapons training since they can win by either burring there opponent or drawing blood with their weapon. An Agni Duel to the Third means you must burn or draw blood from your opponent three times to win. This form of duel was commonly fought at dawn unless it was for entertainment.

"Yes I do." Zuko says, after all he was still sensitive about matters concerning his somewhat tarnished honor.

And fighting at noon when fire benders are at their most powerful gave Zuko a larger advantage. Normally only an Agni Kai to the death was fought at noon.

"Good I'll see you again in a week Zuko. Suki, Mai keep Zuko happy and Suki I do not think it needs to be said but we are over. If we were a we to begin with that is." Sokka says as he turns around and calmly leaves the room.

"Zuko promise me you will not hurt Sokka too badly. Please end the match as quickly as you possibly can. After all I do feel bad for unintentionally stringing Sokka along for so long." Suki says with worry shining in her dull blue eyes.

Suki did have feelings for Sokka at one time, but she fell deeply in love with Zuko after he easily defeated her when he arrived on Kyoshi Island, looking for the Avatar. But until she met Zuko again at Boiling Rock Suki did not think the Prince would return her feelings. As a result she decided to settle for the cute but somewhat naïve in her eyes, Sokka.

But during their time alone together at Boiling Rock Suki confessed her love to the Scared Prince and gave him her virginity. They did try to tell Sokka they were together but, they could never find the right moment to. What really surprised Suki and Zuko was that Mai was ok with sharing Zuko if Suki was then Mai proceeded to give Suki a passionate kiss.

"Sokka could never beat me when we fought with just are swords, so I doubt he will last very long when I can firebend as well. I will limit the heat of my flames as much as I can when we duel, Suki I promise you this." Zuko tells to the worried girl.

"This conversation bores me so let's get back to fucking." Mai says before she kisses Suki.

What the three lovers did not know was that Sokka had studying with several combat masters over his year of travel with the Avatar. This of course started with Suki herself. Sokka had also continued his studies in the art of combat after the war ended. Sokka had also held back most of the time to avoid killing in front of the younger members of the gang, as a result of these actions Sokka had become somewhat passive in combat. This unfortunately also caused Sokka to be viewed as the weakest of the members of team Avatar.

However at night after the others were asleep Sokka would leave the camp. He would find any Fire Nation soldiers who may be waiting in ambush Sokka would give them one chance to retreat. If they refused Sokka's offer the boy would kill the soldiers without any mercy or quarter given to them. After all Sokka chose to stain his hands with blood, to prevent the kids under his protection from doing the same.

Sokka's actions had eared him several nicknames for his actions, his favorite being nickname being "The Passive Monster". Sokka had also killed twenty five soldiers during the first day of the three day siege of the North Pole and Ten more well protecting Yue. He also killed Zhao after Tui captured the admiral to avenge the deaths of the first moon and Yue.

What Zuko alone did not know was that at the time of their first meeting Sokka had out of habit treated Zuko as if he were a pole bear-dog or artic lion-tiger attacking. As a result Sokka accidently telegraphed his thrust allowing Zuko to counter it as easily as he did. But Zuko did know that Sokka always learned from his mistakes. Zuko also did not know that Sokka had used the sword-bending Kai's to build up Zuko's at the time fragile confidence by purposely throwing the matches.

However Zuko will learn the hard way not to fuck with a fool who learns from his mistakes and Sokka proudly called himself a fool. After all Sokka would rather be a fool that an idiot like Zuko was at times.

**With Sokka after leaving the throne room…**

With a yell of rage Sokka smashes his fist threw a solid stone wall of the palace.

"I'm such a fool. Why did I not notice Suki and Zuko have been fucking, most likely since we were at Boiling Rock?" Sokka says before an idea hits him.

Sokka knew Zuko has been trying to find his mother and that Ozai would not tell the Zuko were she was. So Sokka removes his unhurt hand from foot thick wall and headed for the kitchen. Zuko would learn the hard way not to give a member of the Water Tribe a chance to make there specialty dish. After all revenge is a dish best served cold.

**In the royal palace dungeon…**

Ozai had been stuck in the same cell he stuck his brother in well Iroh was housed the royal dungeon. Iroh's stay in the cell was only two months Ozai had been in the cell for the past year. Ozai passed the time by working out and meditating. At the moment he was doing pushups when the outer door to his cell opened. He knew it was close getting close to dinner time. But Ozai was greatly surprised by who came through the door.

"So the man who took out my grand fleet of airships has come to visit me. Have you come to gloat over your victory? If you have you are a little late, it has been a year after all." Ozai says to Sokka.

Ozai had a great deal of respect for this man. Sokka was pushing a cart with a portable field tea pot on the top of it. On the carts second and third shelves were two covered serving trays. And on the final shelf was a pai sho board with two tile boxes.

"I heard from Iroh that you are the only man he knew, that was still alive who could brew a pot of tea better then him. Since it's close to dinner time and you are probably tired of just rice and beans prisoners are served. I thought I would bring you some real food to share with you and we could play a game or two of Pai Sho." Sokka tells the fallen phoenix king.

Sokka wheels the cart to the bars of Ozai's cell.

"Well you do have better manners then my boy. Bringing both tea and some descent food before asking for a favor." Ozai says with a smirk as he walks to the bars of his cell.

"Am I that transparent?" Sokka asks Ozai.

"No. I may be a bad one now but I am still a father. I know when a child wants something from me. Pass me the tea set I assume there is water in it already, I will start brewing it well you set up the board, and you may have the first move when we play Sokka." Ozai tells Sokka with a smile.

"You know my name?" Sokka asks Ozai in shock holding the tea pot out to Ozai.

"I remember the names of the people who beat me in battle. I may not have had many battles since I survived as a navel doctor, but I was only beaten five times. One was by your father Hakoda in a spear duel it's how I got this scar." Ozai says as he points to a faded scar.

The scar went from the left side of his chest to the right side of his abdomen. If he had not pointed it out Sokka would never had knowing the scar was there.

"My defeat by your father's hands is why the raids stopped just before you were born Sokka. Hakoda challenged me to a duel to first blood for ten years of peace he won. I retired from the navy after that raid. After all I had a young son and new wife waiting for me back home. I did not want to be absent from my children's childhood like my father was with mine. I was a good father to them when they were younger." Ozai stops talking as if to reminisce for a moment.

"But my first defeat was handed to me by my father in an Agni Kai. Like my son I opened my big mouth during the first war meeting I attended. That is how I know he is truly my son, but unlike Zuko I did not fall to my knees and beg for my father's forgiveness. Although I was only eleven I stood as a man and dueled my father. I was easily and genteelly defeated by my father. I was again defeated by my older brother, this time in a friendly Agni Kai, just after my nephew Lu-Ten was born. Then I was defeated by you when you Sokka, brought down my fleet of airships during my attack on the last unconquered part of the Earth Kingdom. Finally my last defeat was by the Avatar during are duel during the time Sozin's comet flew through the sky. The tea is ready let's eat." Ozai tells Sokka who was captivated by the man's story.

"Roast tortes-chicken my favorite. Thank you for this Sokka." Ozai tells Sokka as he takes a bite of his tortes chicken.

'Ozai sounded a lot like Iroh when he mentions rust duck.' Sokka thinks to himself.

"You're welcome Ozai. This is great, you have very good taste in food." Sokka says as he takes a bite of his own roast tortes-chicken.

"Thank you, I use to tell my daughter this dish was roast turtle-duck witch always disappointed my big brother." Ozai tells Sokka making small talk well they ate. Ozai stops eating for a moment to pore himself more tea.

"If you do not mind can you tell me the story behind that comment?" Sokka asks Ozai.

"Yes I will. You see my Little Bitey Azula as a young girl would feed are turtle ducks by throwing the whole loaf of bread into the pond. She would then be bitten by the mother duck. After she was bitten she would, believe it or not come running into my office crying and asking for rust turtle duck for dinner. But since my wife loves turtle ducks I would tell Azula we would have rust turtle duck for dinner, but I would instead have the chief make roast tortes chicken instead." Ozai says sharing a laugh with Sokka.

The two finish their meals exchanging stories Sokka sharing how he got two fish hooks stuck in his thumb, and the time his sister watched as he was chased by a lion-seal. Ozai shared a few tails of his youth like how his future wife would bully him well they attended a fire bending school on the island of Hira'a. The two shared tea poured in two tin cups. After the meal is don Sokka grabs the pai sho board and hands Ozai a tile box. Sokka then makes the opening move by placing the white lotus tile on the board.

"I see you favor the White Lotus Gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways." Ozai tells Sokka.

"Those who do can always find a friend." Sokka reply's to Ozai's comment.

"Then let us play." Ozai says and with these words Sokka and Ozai make the white lotus symbol by placing the tiles on the board.

"Welcome, brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets." Ozai tells Sokka with smile.

"So tell me what you need of me Sokka?" Ozai asks Sokka.

"Well I just found out Zuko was fucking the girl I thought was my girlfriend along with his girlfriend Mai. I am going to beat his ass in a week, in an Agni Duel. But that is not the best revenge I can inflict on Zuko. You may not know this, but I have been visiting your daughter when I can, at the Fire Nation Navy Institute for Mental and Spiritual Healing. It makes a lot more sense to me why Azula is in that institution, now that I know that I know you were a doctor in the navy. She is slowly getting better but the doctors and sages both feel that if she could meet her mother face to face she would get better faster by being able to consciously confirm that her mother loves her." Sokka tells Ozai.

"Why are you visiting my daughter boy?" Ozai asks Sokka going into protective father mode.

'If he is doing anything inappropriate with her in her current condition, I will use the few favors I have left to have him killed.' Ozai thinks to himself.

After all even if he did not like to admit it Ozai knew Azula could take care of herself. If she was in her right mind.

"What can I say I have a small crush on Azula. It developed after Azula countered my strategy for the invasion. I did plan the attack on the day of the black sun. Before that day I had developed a respect for the girl well she chased the gang and I from one end of the earth kingdom to the other, and for her flawless capture of Ba Sing Se. I would like to see her get better, so I promise you I will do my best to make sure Azula does not kill your wife when they meet. And if you would continue to make Zuko frustrated by not telling him were his dear mother is and I bribe Azula's doctors to not tell Zuko Azula has been released." Sokka tells Ozai.

"Now I realize why dad only had us capture the water benders of the Southern Water Tribe. I will help you get your revenge, but in exchange you will play a real game of pai sho against me. But first give me a moment." Ozai says as he sets his tea cup down.

Ozai proceeds to walk to the far end of his cell and removes a lose brick, the same brick his brother hid the crow of the crown prince behind. But Ozai pulls out a pendent instead of a crown and Sokka could see a several glints of gold in the hiding place. The pendant is in the shape of a black Chinese phoenix with three legs made from meteorite iron.

"This will help you with your plan. It's my personal symbol given only to my most trusted allies and it will allow you to take Azula out of the hospital without problem. My Ursa is in Hong Kong, I bought her a small theater she named The Golden Phoenix Theater. If you go to a lawyer you can have papers drawn up for me to give you power of attorney for Azula's care. After all I was never formally charged with any crime so legally I am still Azula's guardian. And Passive Monster of the Night, please do not hurt my son too bad, my wife and I do want grandchildren from both of are children if possible." Ozai tells Sokka.

"You know about that anyway I will leave his manhood alone, but I am going to hurt him, badly. I'll come back for a game again tomorrow with some descent food for dinner again. Have a good night Ozai." Sokka says as he leaves the prison.

One week later…

Sokka spent the week either playing pai sho with Ozai or forging himself a new spear. He made his new spear from the remainder of the meteorite space sword was cast from. The black shaft of his spear was four feet long cast from meteorite steel and shaped in a hexagon with rounded edges. At one end of the shaft was the male part of the socket to attach blade heads to and on the other end was a beautifully carved Asian loin skull

Sokka casted two heads for the weapon one was made from a foot of pig iron that he paid the smith he rented the forge from. The second head Sokka crafted himself by casting using a foot and a half leaf shaped short sword blade and two seven inch dagger blade molds.

The daggers were then heated and bent to make bladed trident like prongs. The blades were just plain meteor iron however Sokka also folded steel bars made from the last of the meteorite iron over the blades. Both spear heads were attached with a socket head to the spear shaft. (Some Japanese Yari are made this way is why I made it attached like this.)

The handle Sokka made from the meteor blades was extremely beautifully, he made handle long enough to hold it in his hand and the hilt was shaped into the form of a dragon's skull, holding the three blades of the spear in its mouth. However the pig iron blade was just forge welded right to its socket. The only regret Sokka had about his new spear was he did not have the time to properly polish it, he would have to do it after the duel.

The old blacksmith who he rented the forge from, Jing was Piandao's teacher in the art of blacksmithing. Jing was so impressed with Sokka's work would not charge Sokka a single copper for use of his forge, the room Sokka was staying in and the pig iron blade for Sokka's spear, and for that Sokka was grateful to the old man.

Sokka would wake up to a big surprise on the morning of his duel with Zuko.

To be continued…

Note: this has been rattling around in my head for four months now I'm glad it's out of there. Ps. Holy shit Luke Skywalker's actor voiced Ozai.


	2. Duel and blood

Revenge is sweet.

Chapter two: Duel and blood.

"Oh no, there is no turning back now, you've woken up the demon in me." Disturbed-**Down with the Sickness**

"Sokka wake up its time for breakfast son." Hakoda said.

Hakoda was a man of about five feet eleven inches and wore the standard warm weather male water tribe garb. His hair was mid length with a two fairly thick brads on the right side of his head, each caped with blue beads. The back of his head was in a top knot. He also had a small beard that covered his chin.

"Dad let me sleep for ten more minutes." Sokka says as he rolls over.

"Wait a minute dad?" Sokka says as he rolls over to and sits up to see his father standing at the side of the bed he was using.

"Good morning son I hear you're fighting a duel with the Fire Lord. I also heard him has been doing… well 'things' with Suki." Hakoda says with an embarrassed grin.

"You heard right dad. Did you come to try to talk me out of it like Aang did a few days ago? Or are you hear to try to take my place like Katara did when I told Aang no. She thought that I would be hurt since I was not a bender." Sokka asks his dad.

"No I did not come to try to stop you or take your place. I came to support my son as he fights an honorable duel with the man who stole his woman. I also brought you this to ware." Hakoda tells his son as he hands him a bundle of clothes.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sokka asked his father.

"Yes it's the duelist outfit I ware when I fought Bato for the right to be the High Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Now let's eat before the food gets cold." Hakoda tells his son with a smile, just before he is given a hug by his son.

"Thanks dad." Sokka says as he throws on a shirt.

Together they go down stairs to the kitchen. Sitting at the table are four men and woman. The first was a five foot five-inch tall old man wearing a blacksmiths apron. The old man's silver hair down along his back stopping at the middle of his back and his face had a large grey beard upon it. The old man most noticeable feature is the large slash mark going down his covered left eye. This is Jing the blacksmith Sokka was renting a room from.

On the right side of the old man, was the tallest man of the group. The man was of Southern Water Tribe descent and had long brown hair. This is Bato who is Sokka's father's best friend and a chief of one of the Southern Water Tribe villages.

On the right of Bato is a man about an inch taller than Sokka's father. The man is dressed in high-class black Fire Nation garments warn by several off duty swordsmen of the Fire Nation. Unlike most of the people of the fire nation this man had dark tan skin and grey blue eyes. The man's dull black hair was up in a full top knot this is Piandao the man who taught Sokka how to use the sword. Sokka spent three months with this man after the war ended continuing his education with the sword.

On the right side of Piandao was the shortest man in the group. The man was also the oldest man there at sixty-five. He wears the garments of a high level noble of the fire nation. The man wears his hair in a top knot, had mutton-chop sideburns and the gold eyes of a high level fire bender. This old man is the Dragon of the West, Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation.

And to the right of Iroh is the only woman of the group. She was about two inches shorter than his father and her long well cared for brown hair went down her back. The woman wares a nice fire nation clothes consisting of a red long sleeve shirt and black pants with pointy black and gold boots. Sokka noticed she had small round d-cup breasts and pretty brown eyes.

"Bato, Master Piandao, Iroh what are you guys doing here? Are you hear to ask me to not duel your nephew Iroh? And who is the woman?" Sokka yells at the group, he also could not help but notice all of them looked tired including his father.

"Well we all came to support you. Although I would prefer you did not fight my nephew, what he did was dishonorable and must be settled properly. I am here not as Prince Iroh, but as a Grandmaster Iroh of the Order of the White Lotus, here to support a young member of the order." Iroh tells Sokka.

"The woman is Ming a former guard in the royal palace and my girlfriend of four months Sokka." Hakoda tells his son with a bit of a sheepish grin as he sits next to Ming.

"Nice to meet you Ming and I hope you take care of my father. After all my sister and Bato say we both need adult supervision for some reason." Sokka says as he sits at the table next to his father.

"You definitely share your father's wit Sokka and I will do my best to care for your father." Ming tells Sokka.

"Thank you for all of you coming all this way to support me." Sokka tells the group.

After breakfast Sokka gets another surprise. When he went to grab his new spear he found that not only was it now polished but the triple bladed head had a sheath made for it.

"Do you like your surprise Sokka? Ming made the sheath belts well the rest of us polished the blade and shaft. It is a fine piece of craftsmanship. Both Piandao and I agree we could not have done better work." Hakoda tells his son with pride in his voice.

"Thank you, all of you this is one of the nicest things any one has done for me in the last two years." Sokka says as he each member of the group with tears in his eyes.

"Now let's get to the arena you have to get ready for your duel Sokka." Piandao tells the boy.

**At the entrance to the Grand Arena…**

"Place your bets for the upcoming Agni Duel between are Fire Lord and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe." A man at one of the betting booths built into the arena yells.

"What are the odds on Sokka wining?" Sokka asks as he leads his group to the window.

"The odds are one thousand to one for Sokka to win the Agni Duel young man." The bet taker tells Sokka.

"Two thousand gold pieces for Sokka to win, After all I am only allowed to bet on myself to win according to Fire Nation law." Sokka says as he sets down a large bag of gold pieces.

"Here's your ticket young man and good luck I feel you will need it. Next person please."

In the end Bato bet a hundred gold pieces on Sokka, Hakoda bet the same as his son, and Ming bet three gold pieces for Sokka to win and three copper on Zuko. She placed the small bet on Zuko since she felt as a former member of the fire nation military she felt she should support her lord. Iroh and Piandao did not place a bet since Zuko was Iroh's nephew and Piandao's student.

**Noon…**

Sokka walked out of the waiting room wearing a pair of long black cotton pants with golden sea serpents going up his legs. As was the custom of the Southern Water Tribe Sokka also ware a pair of black boots. Sokka's well-defined cable like muscles gleamed in the noon day sun. Sokka's left peck had an x shaped scar upon it with the right mark going down to the top of his abdomen. Sokka's eight pack abdominal muscles are well defend but marred by a fist shaped burn scar. These marks were gained early during his time traveling with the Avatar. But what shocked the members of the audience was that under Sokka's tribal necklace was the black phoenix pendent Ozai had given him. The people knew that the former Lord Ozai only gave the black meteor iron pendent to his most trusted advisers. Only two people were known to have ware them.

At Sokka's left side was Space Sword and on his back over his left shoulder was boomerang. Sokka spent three weeks looking for these weapons after his leg healed up. Strapped to his right shoulder was the triple bladed spear head and held in his right hand was his new spear with the pig iron head on it.

In front of Sokka was Zuko his large stone like muscles were shown as all he had one were a pair of tight black shorts with gold trim. Strapped to the Fire Lords back were his twin dao blades.

"You could save yourself some pain and give up now Sokka." Zuko tells his friend not really wanting to hurt him.

"One shall stand, one shall fall" Is Sokka's response.

"Why do you throw away your heath so recklessly Sokka?" Zuko asks Sokka.

"That's a question you should ask yourself Zuko." Sokka tells his former friend.

Zuko sighs as he draws his blades and rushes Sokka leading with a slash from his left sword, the sharp edge of the blade cuts into the right pectoral muscle of Sokka drawing blood but the wound was not very deep. Zuko's follows up with a slash from his right sword which is blocked by Sokka's new spear.

"That's the only hit you're going to land Zuko." Sokka tells the young Fire Lord as he kicks Zuko hard enough in the stomach to send Zuko ten feet away from Sokka. Sokka follows after Zuko who spits blood out of his mouth as he quickly gets back to his feet. Unfortunately for Zuko this does not count as a successful blood draw for Sokka, since only blood drawn from weapons would count as a hit. Zuko is force to run towards the wall when Sokka throws his boomerang at him, since Zuko was not able make a fire hot enough to quickly melt the weapon fast enough to neutralize it. Sokka catches boomerang as it returns to him sheathing it.

Zuko was now standing five feet from the wall when a repeat of Zuko's first encounter with Sokka happens. But this time when Zuko doges the trust ready to counter the miss with his swords, Sokka smashes Zuko in the stomach with the lion's skull balance weight on the other end of his spear. The blow knocks Zuko into the wall. Sokka quickly fallow ups with a thrust to Zuko's shoulder imbedding the head of his spear into Zuko's left shoulder, pining Zuko to the wall and immobilizing Zuko's left arm. As Zuko drops his swords Sokka twists his spear detaching the blade from the socket of the spear.

Sokka proceeds to strap the spear shaft to his back before he proceeds to start beating Zuko with his fists. Sokka was careful to only crack Zuko's ribs as he works them over with, after all Ozai did ask that he not kill Zuko. After all if you puncture both of some ones lungs several times they tend to die.

"The only reason I'm not killing you Zuko is because a member of your family asked me not to." Sokka whispers into Zuko's ear before him cleanly brakes Zuko's right shin.

Screaming in pain Zuko begins bringing up his right arm in an attempt to send a blast of fire at Sokka. Before Zuko can send the blast Sokka grabs his right arm and brakes it. And well Zuko once again screams in pain Sokka brakes his left thigh preventing from easily firebending. Sokka then breaks Zuko's nose before grabbing chin to prevent the fire lord from using the Fire Breathing technique. Sokka knew that the Fire Breathing technique required tongue movements along with the opening of the jaw to use. Sokka dislocates Zuko's jaw, rendering him helpless.

"Your father should have killed you instead of banishing you. I'm surprised a coward like you actually accepted my challenge. The only reason you drew first blood is because I became passive during my time with Aang. I never made the first blow just ask some men who survived an attack by the Night Monster. After all I did leave some of them alive when they did not retreat. Your sister and I have something in common we can both kill without care. I just happen to cherish life a bit more than Azula and give some people a chance to live. I could have killed you with the first blow if I wanted to." Sokka whispers into his former friend's ear.

'That's why Sokka did not react much when he killed the fire bender I hired to kill the Avatar.' Zuko thinks.

"Since we were friends I will give you some knowledge and see if you have the wisdom to use it right. The first three colonies of the Fire Nation were purchased by Sozin. And they would have returned to the Earth Kingdom had the not attacked them two years before comet came, a hundred years ago when Koi's father took the throne. And by the way if you send any assassins after me I will kill them. Then I will kill Mai and Suki in front of you. Then I will kill you." Sokka whispers into Zuko's ear again.

Sokka then steps away from Zuko and picks up Zuko's fallen swords. Sokka proceeds to make an x slash along Zuko's chest barely any drawing blood ending the duel. Sokka sheaths Zuko's swords as he leaves the field to collect his winnings. After saying good-bye to his family and friends Sokka makes his way to the docks were his boat is waiting. A hawk lands on his shoulder as he sets sail for the island of Shin were the Navel Institute for Mental and Spiritual Healing is located.

**To be continued…**

Reviews make me want to update faster so please give me a review. Not that I'm trying to bribe you guys I just would like some feedback or suggestions on my faces.


End file.
